


What is a tampon?

by StandingOnShakyGround



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't know why I thought of this, Mentions of Blood, Silly, Warrior Training, whipped Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingOnShakyGround/pseuds/StandingOnShakyGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is a tampon?" </p>
<p>"Why would sky people do such a thing!!"</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>the one where Lexa continues to find the sky people's ways confusing. Just a one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a tampon?

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions blood and time of the month. The commander's reaction is hilarious though!

Commander Lexa is not a hands on person as many people would assume about her, she is a leader, she merely commands people to do the simplest things for her, so when she finds herself inside the quarters of Clarke kom skai kru at the sky people’s camp, she is reluctant to lift a thing. But when the sky leader request her presence and aid in packing up a few things prior to their journey to Ton DC she halfheartedly agrees.

 

“Lexa, can you please grab my medical bag right beside my cot?”

 

Clarke is currently digging through her trunk full of her clothing and grabbing random pieces she thinks she might need for her stay and training in Ton DC. She did not need to look up to know that Lexa has been standing near her cot not doing anything.

 

The Commander in her light armor and free of khol from her face looks over at the sky girl in the far corner of the room and to the cot the girl is talking about.

 

“Just keep it open please, I still need to put a few more things in there.”

 

“Of course Clarke. Will you be much longer?”

 

Clarke smiles knowing how impatient the Grounder commander can be, surprisingly she found it to be an endearing trait at times.

 

“I am finished packing my clothes, I just need an extra pair of boots and my weapons from the armory and we’re good to go.”

 

The blonde walks over to her cot to place her knapsack full of clothes and turns around again to grab some more supplies from another trunk.

 

“Clarke any thing you may be missing I am sure we can find a replacement for in Ton DC or else I will have my people make it for you.”

 

“That is sweet of you but I’m sure I have everything I need and I am ready to go now.” The blonde leader brushes her hand against the commander’s as she drops a few things on top of her med bag. 

 

Something catches Lexa’s eye that Clarke has just set on top of her med bag. She picks it up and rolls in her fingers. When she looks up with a questioning eyebrow at blonde, and finds the lighter girl’s complexion in a deep shade of pink.

 

“That’s just umm…that’s for…when it’s the…when you are bleeding it stops the flow of blood from going everywhere.”

 

The sky leader grabs the offending item, throws it inside her med bag with the rest, and quickly zips it shut. Throwing her med bag in her knapsack as well and slinging it over her shoulder, she grabs the commander’s hand and leads her out of her quarters.

 

Lexa simply shrugs accepting the answer the blonde gave her, she knows the sky people have the oddest things for their injuries. She is still trying to find the use of what the sky people called a ‘Q-tip’, she did not understand what the letter had to do with anything.

 

 

 

Two days later….

 

Clarke walks out of the meal tent happily content and ready to begin her training.

Some of the Arkers were reluctant to train but the remainder of the 100 were the first ones to jump into learning a valued skill set.

 

The sky leader had bid the Commander farewell earlier in the morning for she went to the training grounds earlier to train with her warriors herself.

 

As the sun nearly hit its highest point many if not all the warriors in training were busy sparring on the training grounds. Some were practicing with swords, some with a staff, some with bows and arrows, and some were grappling within a circle cheered on by other warriors.

 

Clarke finishes her round of stretches and grabs a nearby staff and starts twirling it around her body like the way she was taught. She is not as fluid as the more seasoned warriors but it is one of her favorite weapons and she has been known to sweep many off their feet. After working on her stance and striking down invisible enemies she is starting to work up a sweat when she hears her name being called.

 

“Hey Clark!! Looking great with the staff!!” It is Monroe approaching her but maintaining her distance from the swinging stick, “Care to spar a bit with stealth daggers? I would ask Octavia but that girl is ruthless!! I swear last time I thought she would actually cut my throat! She’s better off training with the more experienced warriors.”

 

Clarke brings her staff to a controlled stop and sets an end down to the ground. She lets out puffs of air and smiles at her friend.

 

“Sure Roe, just let me grab some water and I’ll meet you in the ring.”

 

“Sweet! Thanks Clarke!”

 

Clarke looks around the training grounds to see if she can spot the Grounder commander and when she doesn’t see the stoic leader she simply makes her way to the sparring ring figuring Lexa is hidden somewhere amongst the taller warriors.

 

Somewhere close to an hour has gone by and Clarke is still in the ring sparring with Monroe. Both of them sported light cuts and bruises and both having taken off their outer layers to move more freely in the ring. Their daggers were not sharp enough to do extensive damage but were sharp enough to cause some minor cuts.

 

The two girls circle each other slowly in the ring, some have gathered around them to cheer them on but they pay no mind to the noise.

 

“We’ve been at this for awhile Clarke, don’t you think you should give in?” Monroe holds her dagger steady in her right hand and wipes the sweat and dirt that marred her forehead with her left.

 

“Don’t you think it’s you that should give in Roe? I’m pretty sure you’ve taken more licks than I have.” Clarke smirks, her eyes holding a concentrated glare at her opponent.

 

Monroe can almost sense the mistake she makes when she lunges at the blonde who easily side steps her and is quick to grab her hand where dagger is and twist it painfully out of her grasp. Before being able to grasp the pain of her twisted wrist the red head is flat on her back with the sky leader on top and her dagger pointed right at her throat.

 

Cheers break out in the audience, Clarke jumps off quickly and extends a hand to the fallen warrior.

 

“Great spar Roe! You’re getting really good!”

 

“Yeah you too Princess! Don’t take it so easy on me next time,” the red head bends to pick up her fallen dagger and rolls it on her palms, “I know you could of taken me down 20 minutes ago.”

 

Clarke chuckles, “I’ll keep that in mind next time!”

 

“You should probably dress your arm there Princess,” she points to the sky leader’s left upper arm where it’s sluggishly bleeding.

 

“Oh yeah thanks. I’m going to go find the commander anyway. Later Roe!”

 

With that both girls part ways. Clarke walks towards the healer tent, specifically set up nearby the training grounds due to many warrior injuries. When she steps through the tent flap she is taken by surprise when she sees Bellamy passed out on a cot nearby.

 

“Nyko what happened to Bellamy?”

 

The Grounder healer looks up from the mixture he is stirring and looks towards the sky leader.

 

“Him? He was just knocked down hard during training, he should wake up in a little while.” Just then the said man groans from the cot but doesn’t really move.

 

“Oh okay, have you seen Heda?”

 

“Yes sky commander, she also took a hit during training but would not allow me to tend to her wounds. She is in her tent.”

 

The blonde rolls her eyes knowing how stubborn the leader could be, she turns around to head back out but turns around again towards the healer’s table.

 

“I’m just grabbing this for my….” She points to her arm.

 

Nyko merely nods knowing the sky commander is just as stubborn as his Heda and likes to care for her injuries herself.

 

 

 

Clarke nods at the guards situated outside the commander’s tent and enters without preamble.

 

“Lexa what is this I hear about you being hit?” the blonde leader walks towards the commander’s throne and sees her lying sideways on top of it with her head tilted back. When the Grounder leader sits up facing her she stops dead in her tracks.

 

“Lexa! Why do you have a tampon up your nose??” Clarke stares at her with wide eyes.

 

“Hello to you too Clarke! What is a tampon?” the ever stoic commander ask with a straight face.

 

“Umm that thing hanging from your nose with the string on the end, it’s called a tampon.”

 

“Yes you said it stops blood from getting everywhere. I must say it’s quite effective.”

 

The blonde covers her face with her hands, not sure if she should be mortified or find the situation hilarious. She lets out a breath and walks towards the throne, finding it hard to maintain a straight face. She walks right up to the commander and rest her hand on the other’s thigh.

 

“Lexa sweetie, a tampon is used when a woman in menstruating… when a woman is with nature I guess I should say.” She runs her hand to the apex of the commander’s thigh and stops at the center. “It’s inserted here when it’s natures time to stop the blood for getting all over our pants.”

 

Clarke explains gently, and when realization comes to Lexa’s mind her eyes go wide in understanding and pulls the compressed cotton from her nostril.

 

“OHHHHH! Why would sky people do such a thing!! That sounds quite uncomfortable!!”

 

“It’s not bad if inserted correctly, in the Ark all females take regular pills to regulate our flow so that we don’t have it every month. Not everyone uses a tampon, some use as external padding to collect the blood. Why what do grounder women use?”

 

“Warriors use a combination of herbs and moss wrapped in cloth to disguise the scent of blood. It is dangerous for a female warrior to release a scent while hunting. Many women in the villages just let nature flow its course. We have no shame with what our bodies intend to do.”

 

Clarke nods in understanding even if she is slightly shaken by the thought of just letting blood go everywhere.

 

“Anyway back to you, what happened to your nose?” The blonde steps closer towards the commander and gently cups her face.

 

Lexa leans her head towards the hand on her face, “it is nothing. I merely misjudged a move and was hit by a wild swing to the face. No need to worry,” she smirks, “I took my opponent down hard. He was out cold before he hit the ground, I asked the other warriors to bring him to Nyko.”

 

“You’re the one that knocked out Bellamy?? Lexa what did I say about being more gentle during training!”

 

The Commander looks at the blonde in shock for getting reprimanded and she points to her face.

 

Clarke sighs and brings both hands to the other leaders face and gently pulls towards her to put the tiniest kiss on her nose.

 

“Yeah okay fine he deserved I guess. But seriously Lexa we are supposed to be training warriors, not giving them concussions.”

 

She leans back and tugs the commander off her throne and leads her towards their shared bed.

 

“And if Bellamy ever makes you bleed again, I will knock him out myself!”

 

“Yes my love.” Lexa answers dutifully and lets herself be taken across her tent.

 

“Now I need you to help me dress my arm and then we are going to take a nap on our bed and by nap I mean have lots of sex before my time of the month comes.”

 

The Commander grins madly and throws the soiled tampon in a nearby bin and answers, “Yes my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me at standingonshakyground.tumblr.com ! Give me silly ideas to write about!


End file.
